Je connais un endroit sympa dans le Minnesota
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION de I Know This Great Little Place In Minnesota écrit par wackyjacqs. Scène manquante de Thread, suite de Partis pêcher (mais peut se lire indépendamment).


Note de la traductrice :

Voilà un petit OS de wackyjacqs,_ I know this Great place in Minnesota_ ( s/9433666/1/I-Know-This-Great-Little-Place-In-Minn esota), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est une petite scène manquante de Thread. Il peut se lire en suite à Gone Fishin mais aussi séparément (j'ai d'ailleurs lu celui-ci en premier xD).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je connais ce super endroit dans le Minnesota.**

* * *

Sam tourna la tête et regarda à travers la fenêtre passager. Observant les environs, elle remarqua que le nombre d'arbres s'était considérablement multiplié en quelques minutes, il était donc probablement qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination.

Son estomac fit un bond à cette pensée et elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mise à part la boule de nerfs qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Relax Carter. Vous me rendez nerveux.

- Désolée monsieur, se força-t-elle à sourire.

- Ah ! Carter ! Gronda-t-il faussement en pointant son index en l'air. On avait un marché.

- Désolée monsieur, lui dit-elle en souriant timidement en se relaxant un petit peu.

Elle attendit que le Général reporte son attention sur la route avant de reporter son regard sur la fenêtre.

- Il me semble que vous avez rompu le marché vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le vit tourner la tête dans sa direction, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire.

- Très bien, _Samantha_, dit finalement Jack en soupirant dramatiquement.

L'amusement de Sam s'estompa vite à ce ton et elle dégluti péniblement pour gérer les émotions qui menaçaient de la noyer – tout ça à cause de la façon dont son nom roulait sur sa langue.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Sam se gifla mentalement. Elle avait 36 ans bon sang, pas 16. Regardant à nouveau les environs, elle essaya de se concentrer. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde car le Général reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi vous êtes nerveuse de toute façon ? C'était _votre_ idée d'aller pêcher, la taquina-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je ne suis pas nerveuse, se défendit-elle en lui provoquant un sourire.

- _Mais bien sur_ Carter. Vous pianotez plus qu'un Daniel ayant passé la nuit à boire du café. Ça va ? Ajouta-il soudain sérieux après un instant.

Puisque aucune réponse ne vint, il fronça les sourcils et glissa son regard sur Sam. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation de ses mains et semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Je... je sais pas, dit-elle après un haussement d'épaules.

Sam senti la voiture ralentir et sa tête se releva brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion en voyant qu'ils étaient toujours entourés d'arbres mais qu'il n'y avait pas de chalet.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Regardez moi Sam, coupa doucement Jack en éteignant le contact et en se tournant sur son siège pour lui faire face.

Il attendit que leurs yeux se rencontrent avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui prendre le visage en coupe.

- Aussi heureux que je sois d'être enfin ici avec toi... Cette semaine c'est pour que tu te détendes et que tu oublies le reste. Pour le reste..., sa voix dérailla. Eh bien... On verra ce qui se passe, ok ?

Sam l'étudia soigneusement avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête Elle sentait déjà ses nerfs se détendre.

L'homme qui était assis à ses côtés avait raison, comme toujours. Ils avaient déjà abordé _ce_ sujet et ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient maintenant : être ensemble, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais ce serait la première fois qu'ils seraient seuls ensemble pour quelques jours... Et même si, techniquement, ils étaient encore dans la même chaine hiérarchique, ils ne l'étaient plus.

- Vous pensez trop Carter, lança Jack en enlevant ses mains et en remettant le contact sans voir le sourire triste de Sam.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, merci... Jack, dit-elle doucement.

- On est bientôt arrivés, dit-il en recommençant à conduire avec un hochement de tête.

Il avait raison. Trente secondes plus tard, Sam hoqueta à la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. Depuis la première qu'il l'avait invité, elle avait toujours essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le chalet. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette pure beauté et au sentiment de paix qu'elle ressenti quand ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant la petite cabane.

Elle savait que ses yeux devaient grands ouverts, brillants d'excitation et de crainte alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler tout ça, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à fixer ce paysage à travers la fenêtre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un léger ricanement sur sa droite qu'elle réalisa que sa bouche était entre-ouverte de béatitude et qu'elle admirait la vue depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

- Tu peux sortir et faire un tour tu sais, la taquina-t-il.

Sam lui lança un superbe sourire en défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité. Ouvrant la porte, elle sauta du SUV avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

- Vas-y. Fais un tour. Amuses-toi, lui dit Jack avec un sourire en lançant sa main vers le chalet. Je serais juste derrière.

Il la regarda contourner la camionnette et grimper les marches du perron avant de se tourner sur le côté. En atteignant le coin de la maisonnette, elle s'arrêta et Jack la vit prendre une grande inspiration. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en quittant à son tour le 4x4 pour aller vers elle.

Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille dans son dos, il marcha doucement vers le bord du ponton. Les arbres entourant le lac semblaient tout noir en contraste au ciel clair du matin. Le soleil se levait tout juste, transformant le ciel sans nuage en une myriade de roses, oranges et rouges qui se reflétaient sur la surface du lac.

Jack reposa son menton sur l'épaule droite de Sam et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Murmura-t-il en étudiant son visage.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

- Oui ça l'est, dit-il très sérieusement fixant toujours très intensément la femme dans ses bras.

- Tu avais raison, ajouta-t-elle doucement. J'adore.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis, dit-il en l'attirant plus près de lui, posant un baiser juste derrière son oreille avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il sourit en sentant Sam frisonner contre lui. Un instant plus tard, elle se tourna face à lui, ses bras toujours attachés à sa tailles. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Jack pouvait la voir hésiter à quoi faire. Il voyait le doute dans ses yeux, plus l'embarras, vite remplacé par la détermination. L'instant d'après, les bras de Sam s'enroulaient autour de son cou, son nez n'étant qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Hum... Oui c'est vrai, répondit-elle finalement.

Sa respiration chatouilla sa joue et ses yeux fixèrent instinctivement ses lèvres. Quand il recroisa son regard, il fut surpris de constater à quel point Sam avait baissé sa garde. Il pouvait lire chaque petite émotion qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Et il réalisa qu'elle pouvait faire exactement la même chose.

Doucement, il se pencha un avant et laissa ses lèvres caresser celles de Sam.

Il avait prévu de se redresser pour jauger de sa réaction, mais quand Sam soupira doucement avant d'approfondir leur baiser, il su qu'il était fichu.

Ça leur avait peut-être pris cinq ans pour enfin amener Sam Carter dans son chalet, mais en l'attirant encore plus près de lui, il réalisa que ça avait _carrément_ valu le coup d'attendre.

* * *

_Trop mignon non ? ^^_


End file.
